Defeat Duke Skyheed
Defeat Duke Skyheed is a mission in The Lost Frontier. After defeating the hyper mutant during the mission "Head to the palace", Jak, Daxter and Keira finally confront Skyheed at the top of Aeropa's palace. Skyheed does not show any interest in surrendering however, and proceeds to first kill Ruskin, his closest ally who had betrayed him to try and stop his plans. Skyheed then turns to Jak and Keira, the latter of which asks Jak to "do something", who responds with "Time to tame the beast." Walkthrough Dark Skyheed boss fight Skyheed will immediately begin with a lunge attack, with which he will more or less directly cover the distance between you and him. You must stay aware of the distance he can reach with this as he will often use it when he turns to face you, though it is easily stopped by putting any of the statues on the field between you and him. As he hits any of them he will be temporarily stunned, allowing you to dish out damage from any of your preferred Gunstaff mods or the eco amplifier power. It is recommended to avoid direct melee attacks as he himself possesses a very quick melee attack which involves him smashing the ground with both his fists. Eco reflexes is an excellent way to help dodging any of his melee moves in a pinch, though it is useful during the entire fight as well for its time-slowing effect. His secondary attack involves holding his hands to the ground and sending out small bolts of dark eco through the floor in an arc in front of him. These bolts of dark eco have a random movement pattern and the power of his attack will vary randomly between only two to three waves of five bolts each and up to 10 waves of 20 to 25 each. Despite the danger of the latter version, it is still completely avoidable by hiding behind a statue, relying on your eco shield, or simply moving out of his attack arc and hitting him while he is immobile. You will also want to rely on eco shield to simply not have to worry about any of his attacks as to concentrate solely on attacking yourself. As his third attack he will jump off the floor and to one of the nearby platforms with any of the parked Aeropan heavy fighters, one of which he will grab and turn on. The plane's machine guns will then rapidly spray a large amount of bullets, which can be dodged by hiding behind a statue or simply relying on eco reflexes or eco shield. After the bullets he will activate the rocket launchers, which will fire multiple unguided missiles at your general area. The missiles can, as with the bullets, easily avoided with eco reflexes or eco shield, but their impact area appears to be rather random and sometimes they will not explode at all and lodge themselves into the ground instead. You can kick these in Skyheed's direction to deal a relatively large amount of damage and stun him for two seconds. Lastly, after the missiles he will throw the plane itself which breaks in mid-air, making avoiding the debris without using any of your eco powers or taking cover behind a statue rather difficult. None of these will deal large amounts of damage when compared to the hyper mutant, safe for his strongest attack which he uses when he is nearly defeated. Skyheed will jump onto the platform in the center and start throwing large sphere of dark eco energy at you. Dodge the spheres by moving sideways, but beware as they will destroy the floor and deny you space to move around. Keeping eco shield available as much as possible is highly recommended here, as it is your only way to avoid dying when you do end up falling into the dark eco. After this attack, continue pummeling him with your available weapons until he retreats, forcing you to pursue Skyheed. Category:Missions in The Lost Frontier